


I don't want a lot for Christmas

by norheavenorhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester Flirting, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Crushes, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Flirting, Flirty Castiel (Supernatural), Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norheavenorhell/pseuds/norheavenorhell
Summary: Dean's present for Cas goes missing and Castiel doesn't know how to cook, but is it really too late to save their Christmas?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 35





	I don't want a lot for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just to relax myself from my other much longer and more complex Destiel fic, but I'll post it anyway even if it's not any good 'cause why not?

"Good morning, my name is Dean Winchester, and I'd like to know where my fucking package is, thank you"

Dean was sat at a small table by the café's window, a cup of coffee getting cold in front of him, as he called the shipping company yet another time. He had been waiting for that damn order for three weeks and now, the 24th of December, he was more than determined to get it, one way or the other. As he talked on the phone, eyes closed trying to contain his anger, someone sat in front of him, without a word. When he finished that unsuccessful call, he buried his head in his hands, with a deep sigh.

"Hello Dean" the low voice made him startle and jerk his head back up. He couldn't help but smile as he met his friend's blue eyes.

"Hey Cas, what are you doing here? Thought you were home, cooking like crazy"

He was very happy to see him, as always, but he also really didn't feel like whining in front of him. Castiel was always so organized and precise, and nothing like that would have ever happened to him. Instead, Dean was still trying to track that parcel, which, of course, seemed to be nowhere to be found. But the thing that really bothered him was that the order contained Cas' Christmas present, which he had ordered with large notice, just to be sure nothing like that happened. He wandered off thinking about how meticulously he had chosen that present, and how Cas would have been happy after opening it, and that now Cas' perfect Christmas Eve would have been ruined by Dean's error, and...

"Dean, are you even listening to me? What is going on?"

Cas' voice was sharp and a bit worried now, and his hand was on Dean's shoulder. The touch suddenly brought silence in Dean's mind, as the only thing he was able to think about was how warm and steady Cas' hand was. He explained him why he was so tense, all while staying perfectly still, fearing that the smallest movement would have caused his friend to drop his hand. He didn't tell him that the missing parcel contained his present though, he was still pretty embarrassed. 

Castiel had always found a way to pierce through Dean's façade of stolidity and impassivity, and when they where together Dean allowed himself to rest and be unabashedly sincere. Soon enough, he had realised Cas was much more than a loyal friend to him, and that feeling of something missing in their dynamics, something that would make their friendship more like a relationship, was always sitting in the back of his mind, like a hitch he wasn't able to scratch, a need he couldn't satisfy. 

So now, feeling embarrassment paint his cheeks red as Cas didn't seemed interested in moving his hand, he shifted the conversation on him, and he took advantage of the moment to observe Cas' lips half curved up as he listened to Dean.

"So we're all supposed to meet at your place in what, three hours? How come you're around here all calm and relaxed while you'd usually be locked in your apartment making sure everything is perfect? You already have everything ready don't you?"

Cas laughed. The sound came like a thunder on Dean, that stared back at his friend, confused.

"Dean, I messed up. I intend to be completely honest with you, I don't know how to cook turkey with that recipe I found in you mother's cookbook. I tried it the other day, but it tasted terrible. I'm here because I was going to buy an already stuffed turkey, so you wouldn't think I ruined your Christmas Eve with a disgusting dish" 

Cas stared right into Dean's eyes, but he felt that painstaking gaze venture down to his heart. He was a little taken aback by that sudden outburst of sincerity, but he quickly hid it. So Cas was human too, he made mistakes too. Maybe, after all, Dean had a chance with him, even without his perfect present. He regained his wit and a bit of optimism.

"Well Cas, seems like we're both pretty unlucky today, but we can help each other... at least I can help you" 

"How could you do that?". 

"I happen to be a pretty decent cook, and I can make a mean stuffing... you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" a sly smile opened on Cas' face

"Let's make a pact, I'll find your parcel while you cook at my place... is that ok with you?" it was Dean's turn to grin

"See man the thing is... I'm already pretty sure you're not gonna find my package, so you'll need to sweeten the deal"

Suddenly Dean felt as if he had crossed some impalpable line between him and Castiel. After those words, Cas leaned towards Dean with something in his eyes that made them sharper than usual, almost predatory, and his smile had turned into a smug smirk. Dean's heartbeat drowned every other sound as Cas brushed his lips over the angle of his mouth, and then retreated, breaking the bubble of intimacy that had created around them. 

Oh, was the deal sweet now. 

Dean almost didn't realize it as Cas smiled again, giving him his apartment's keys and snatching the piece of paper with the order's code from his hands. 

"See you later Dean, thank you again" and just like that, Castiel left the café.

°°°

Dean had been cooking for almost two hours now, and he had managed to put together a tempting dinner. He really was a skilled cook, but he never felt motivated to wear his apron. But that day he had cooked almost furiously, trying to process what had happened at the café. The soft brush of Cas' lips still made his skin tingle were the kiss had been placed. 

It was just a friendly kiss though, wasn't it?

Why would it be something more? 

But though he furiously tried to avoid it, his mind kept circling back to how Cas' lips had lingered on his skin a little more than what was acceptable as _friendly_ , and how the kiss was extremely close to Dean's lips, again, more than acceptable. 

Dean wasn't used to kissing his friends. Hell, he rarely even hugged them. But Cas, though he reserved this version of himself only to his closest friends, was very affectionate. He often hugged them, and while Sam, Benny and Charlie didn't mind it at all, it always left Dean feeling slightly dizzy. But he could recall only two times Cas had kissed him before, and none of them had been like this one. Those kiss were justifiable, one after Cas had been abroad for 7 months and the other when Dean was in the hospital, after a car accident, while this last one was completely deliberate and seemed to have the sole purpose of throwing Dean off his train of thought and distracting him from, well, everything. 

He was so caught up in these thoughts and in getting the table ready for his friends, that he almost didn't realize the door opening and Cas entering the apartment with Charlie, her girlfriend Dorothy, Benny and Sam. 

"Dean, you'll be an amazing mom one day" laughed Charlie, greeting him, and Sam followed.

"Jokes aside, you did an incredible job here Dean... I didn't even know Cas' fridge had this much potential" Castiel pouted, then he joined Dean behind the kitchen counter. If he noticed Dean stiffening, he politely ignored it. 

"I see you found your way through my kitchen" he observed, then he grabbed a spoon and tried to taste that infamous stuffing, but Dean slapped his hand

"Hey, hands off! You'll have to trust me, it tastes great"

"I do trust you Dean, and unluckily you were right. I couldn't manage to find your parcel, but they told me to call them on the 26th, and they'll try to track it again" Dean's eyes darkened, but he didn't want to ruin the mood.

"Seems like I won this... whatever this was, so what's my prize?" Castiel's eyes darted quickly around the room, where the others were talking or settling their presents under the Christmas tree, then he leaned close to Dean, so close that he could have counted the long, black lashes that shadowed his sapphire eyes. Dean couldn't help but let out a shuddering breath, as Cas' rough voice answered him, full of implications.

"Oh, you'll get your prize soon enough."

When did Castiel get so bold exactly? 

What happened to the sweet and shy Cas, that had become so provocative and loose? 

Dean didn't know, but he didn't complain either. He had fallen in love with Castiel before knowing him, then again when they had become close friends and now... if a flirty Castiel behaved like that, he was already falling in love with him again, though this Cas had him blushing like a teenager and made something flutter in his stomach. He knew it was just impossible for him to resist the pull his friend had on him, something about him was irresistibly drawn to Castiel, to his deep, sincere eyes, his low voice, his unique personality.

Only Eileen and Meg were missing now, and the second they arrived, they started eating.

°°°

Between laughs, drinks and Dean's delicious food, the evening went by quickly, and midnight found them all gathered on the sofas around the tree, glasses in their hands, ready to open their presents. As the clock striked twelve, they started wishing a merry Christmas to each other and exchanging gifts. Dean was laughing at Charlie's extremely joyous reaction to his present when a hand grasped his. He swallowed his tension when he found himself face to face with a smiling Castiel.

"Merry Christmas Cas" he managed to say, and Cas' smile broadened.

"Merry Christmas to you Dean" then he added, loudly enough for the others to hear

"Would you mind if I stole Dean for a couple of minutes? My present for him is in my garage, so we'll have to go downstairs" their friends nodded distractedly, and Cas pulled Dean out of the apartment. 

"Cas, I have something to tell you" he didn't know why, but Dean found it easier to talk to Cas while going down the stairs. Maybe it was because they didn't have to face each other, and he could hide his nervousness easier.

"Look man... I'm really, really sorry, but I don't have a present for you. I mean, I did, but it was the package that you've been looking for all afternoon. I had ordered it perfectly in time and everything, then it got lost and I couldn't find anything to do to get it in time, no anything to cover for it..." he felt Cas squeezing gently his hand, and it took him all of his self-control not to just melt in the feeling of safeness and completeness of their fingers still locked together.

"It's not a big deal Dean. I don't know how tonight would have turned out without you and your help. You saved our Christmas, like in those cheesy movies you pretend to hate" Dean laughed, relieved, and he would have thanked Cas, had he not stopped abruptly in front of a door. He fiddled with the keys, then he opened it for Dean. 

"Happy Christmas"

Dean was in awe. He fought back tears as he looked at four, large boxes full of metallic gear, shimmering in the dim lights of the garage, like some sort of old treasure hidden on a faraway island. 

"I know you kept what was left of the Impala after the accident, and I know you had a hard time with finding what you needed to fix it but... these are most of the pieces you need to put it back together and well, it's not going to be the same as your father's car, but I hope you'll let me help you with it and maybe... maybe we'll be able to create new memories attached to it... together" 

Cas' voice trailed off. He seemed embarrassed, very different from the bold Castiel of that afternoon. 

Dean turned to stare at him. When the Impala had been damaged in the accident he felt as if most of his dearest memories had gotten lost in the wind. He could see both his brother's and his reflection every time he looked at the sad and messy clump of metal that had been his Baby, and it hurt. Building it back meant building back a piece of his heart, and Dean had actually fantasized about doing it with Castiel, working together shoulder to shoulder to bring his car, no, their car, back to life. 

Something snapped inside of him, and he paced towards Cas and grabbed his collar, and in a second their lips were together. 

It was a short, messy kiss, a cautious brushing of lips.

Dean had followed is instinct in a moment of courage, but now he felt scared, and he retreated, blushing. He lowered his gaze, but Cas put a hand under his chin and lifted him back up. Dean met his eyes, and he read happiness in them. True, sincere, fearless happiness. The same happiness Castiel must have found in Dean's eyes, because he smiled, a sweet and warm smile, before kissing him again. 

They were insecure, hands moving frantically from their clothes to their hair, trying to get closer than they were, closer than they had ever been. When they separated, catching their breaths, they stared at each other, foreheads still touching, and giggled like children. Dean felt good, and warm, that itch in the back of his mind, and of his heart, finally satisfied.

"I couldn't have asked for a better present" whispered Castiel, as they got up the stairs, walking close and smiling when their shoulders brushed. Dean laughed again and kissed him.

°°°

Castiel heard a honk outside his house. A smile painted on his lips, as he put on his trenchcoat and went outside. The Impala was waiting in the driveway, with a glowing Dean leaning against its side. Cas run up to his boyfriend and, before he could talk, he pulled him in for a long kiss. 

"Happy anniversary Cas" whispered Dean against his lips. Castiel smiled back

"Happy anniversary Dean... and Merry Christmas" 

As they drove away, Dean wandered back to that last year. Many things had happened, but he always had a safe spot, somewhere he could go and be happy, and that somewhere was anywhere when Cas was by his side. 

His car was whole again, and meeting Castiel's tender and loving gaze, he realized his heart was whole too.


End file.
